Wake me Up
by Grahams Shoelace
Summary: Gremma fic. What if the curse brought our favorite Huntsman back to life. What would change in Seasons 2 and 3? Who would be affected by Graham being brought back to life.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Once. If I did? Would Graham have died? No. Gremma would be happening and my feels wouldn't hurt so badly. See, I do not own it._

_Authors Note: Ugh another Gremma fic. And GRAHAMS SHOELACE CAN YOU NOT? I AM DYING HERE OK. THIS IS SOMETHING I WILL ALWAYS USE FOREVER. The song is Rascal Flatts-What hurts the most, that I'm using the lyrics from in the beginning. Special Thanks to diddykongfan for listening to me and my random ideas! And inspiring me with some musical choices! Also, reading this over for me!. I know my other story was supposed to be multichapter, but I don't know how well it will work out, so this is my sparkling brand new idea! _

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Emma still couldn't believe it, how on earth was she supposed to handle knowing that magic was real, that Prince Charming and Snow White were her parents, she was a princess…the whole thing was true. Henry was right and while she'd realized that earlier, it was sinking into her head as she stood behind Mary Margret and David, knowing who they really were. She could hear Mary Margret say about finding her and she stepped forward, finally speaking, but honestly it was all in a daze. She didn't know what to think about any of this.

She pulled at the shoe lace around her wrist, her face paling as she truly thought about it. Graham, oh God Graham .He kept saying about his heart, how it was gone and he couldn't find it…he'd said he remembered before he died. Logically, she knew that she would never have believed it, but Graham knew and he'd tried to make mention of it tell her and she hadn't listened to him. Even though she knew that they needed to go to Gold's she couldn't even think about it at the moment. Instead she turned towards Mary, David and Henry and spoke quietly.

"I'll meet up with you in a few minutes. I need to do something." She didn't give any of them a chance to follow or argue; instead, she turned and walked as fast as she could towards the graveyard, knowing she needed to say something, anything to his grave, apologize, and say she was sorry before she could even think about anything else.

One thought niggled in the back of her mind. How had he died then? There was no way it could have been a heart attack. He was too young, too in shape for something like that. In her mind, she vaguely remembered Henry saying that Regina had done it, but was that really true, had Regina used some sort of magic to make Graham die? Regina was the evil queen; she wouldn't put it past her. Running a hand through her hair, she took a deep breath as she stopped in front of the grave, kneeling down, the hand with the shoelace wrapped around the wrist resting on his grave as she spoke.

"God Graham, I'm so sorry. I didn't…I couldn't believe that the curse was real..." Tears were falling now and she couldn't bring herself to stop them at the moment. He deserved the tears, tears she'd held back since his death, trying to just handle everything else that had happened. But she was the savior, she was supposed to save everyone and Graham had deserved to be saved too. God, she had fallen for him and she'd failed him in the end. "Maybe if I had… you would have been here today…I know. I haven't come by since the funeral…but I couldn't bring myself to come here...but...you are always with me." Eyes traveled to that shoelace once more, rubbing her face with her free hand to wipe away the tears from her eyes finally.

"I promise that I will avenge you in some way, even if all I can do is throw Regina into a jail cell, I can get some sort of closure for your death. I just wish I could have saved you too…" She stood, knowing she needed to go do her job, be the sheriff and do what needed to be done. She owed that to him too, she couldn't think about the feelings she'd developed for the man or she'd fall apart. It was time to go be the Savior once more after all.

Anything else she would have done was forgotten as she turned around to see the Wolf standing in front of her, his multicolored eyes staring back at her as he moved closer to her. She froze, unable to move, remembering how first the wolf had made sure to keep her in Storybrooke, and then when Graham thought he didn't have a heart, he told her the wolf would guide him. As it came closer, she didn't say a word until he rubbed against her, her hand coming out to pet him before it bumped into her, circled her once and then trotted off, looking back at her.

"She felt as if it was telling her to follow and she couldn't help but listen" as it lead her back into town. Really, she could be delusional. Why would a wolf guide her back into town? Still, she followed, only stopping when it stopped in front of the Police Station and she sighed. "Really boy? What do I need to see in here?" The wolf howled for a moment and then trotted away from her, back towards the outskirts of town.

Sighing, she pushed open the door to the Station and stepped in. Everything had changed the moment she had stepped foot into this town, nothing had been quite like it had been before and the station reminded her of that. She tugged on her the shoelace once more and sighed as she looked around. Everything looked pretty…No it didn't.

Where was Graham's jacket? It was hanging on the coatrack. It was always there. It would always be there. After all, it was another reminder way for her to always remember him and know she could trust that…she wasn't even going to think on the L word. Shaking her head, her eyes she looked towards the open door to the office and raised a brow. Who the hell was in there, and who the hell even had the time? And why on earth would they even touch the jacket? They had no right whoever they were.

Stepping into the office with purposeful strides, she opened her mouth to give hell to whoever it was, only to see the man who was wearing the jacket. "Graham?" It escaped her mouth as almost a whimper and she honestly wanted to punch herself for sounding that needy at the moment. She stopped in her tracks, staring at him.

Graham looked back at her, those blue eyes of his holding so many emotions in their depths. She could see the happiness, worry, concern and something else brewing behind them. He took a few steps and ended up in front of her. "Emma..I…" His Irish lilt hit her and she felt every wall she had left crumbling to the floor. She stepped closer to him, not even realizing it, but tears were falling down her face as she wrapped her arms around him, trying to put words together to get the reasoning behind it.

"How Graham? How…" Could she even ask this right now? Instead, she let out a small smile as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug as if he was afraid to let her go for the moment. She pressed her face into his neck for a second, smirking at herself and how vulnerable she was acting. She couldn't remember the last time she'd let herself go, but honestly, when was the last time someone came back from the dead in her life? Never…well Henry too and Jesus, she needed to go worry about him and not hold onto Graham for dear life.

"I, Emma, I don't know. One minute I was getting to kiss you and the next…I was waking up in…" He shook his head as if he didn't want to think about it before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She could tell there was something he didn't want to say, but whatever it was? It could be talked and thought about later. He was real, alive and standing right in front of her. "Graham…maybe it…I don't know, I broke the curse? Maybe it was that?" She looked up at him then and let out a smile, unable to help herself. He was alive, her hand moving from around him and running across his face, if she had any walls left, he'd just broken through them by the simple fact of being alive.

He leaned down then, pressing his lips to hers then and kissing her gently, pulling her even closer. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck, the kiss getting deeper and deeper, as they kissed; they were not worrying about anything else that was happening at the moment.

They kissed as if nothing else in the world mattered to them, only breaking apart when a cough was heard in the room.

She only let go of him then, turning to see David, Mary Margret and Henry standing there, looks of shock on their faces. "Emma…how is Graham standing there?" It was Henry, and honestly? she had no idea what to say.


End file.
